100 Themes Challenge - Makorra
by rinareyes16
Summary: I have decided to take on the 100 Themes challenge. This is a collection of short stories/drabbles for each theme of the 100 theme challenge. No, they will not be in order. Yes, they are all about or have something to do with Makorra.
1. 76: Lightning

Chapter 1: #76: Lightning

* * *

She watches from a distance as he begins to create the energy that only few fire benders can actually create. Lightning.

He holds his left arm out with two fingers extended, then moves his right arm to the exact same position and runs his right hand down her arm, towards his stomach then back out to his right.

Korra watches a little more intensely as Mako now moves his hands down to his side, takes in a deep breath, and moves his hands in some sort of circular motion. That's when she sees the lightning generate. He smoothly keeps moving his hands in that motion for a few more seconds; without hesitation he bends down and then moves his right arm out and lets the lighting fly. It strikes the top of the practice space, but doesn't leave a burn mark at all.

Korra begins to lose her balance behind one of the small tables she is hiding behind and as Mako is getting ready to practice the exact same move again, she falls and lands on her backside.

"Korra?" Mako says a little startled.

"Oh hey Mako," Korra blushes as she rubs her lower back, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," he says with a smirk.

"Well, I was just going to ask you if you could maybe uhm teach me uhm…" Korra stutters as she rubs the back of her head with her hand, trying to distract herself from the slightly awkward situation beginning to form.

"Teach you how to redirect lightning?" He says with another small smirk. Korra blushes deeply as she slowly nods. "You know all you had to do was ask," Mako says with a smirk and waves her over.

She slowly walks over to him and he makes her take a slight crouching stance with her feet spread shoulder length apart.

"Now hold out both of your arms and only point out your pointer, and middle finger from both hands." Korra does as she is told and looks up at Mako for approval. He smiles and nods. Korra smiles back and looks out at the point where her right hand is pointed.

"Now move your right hand over to mirror your left," she moves and waits for more instruction, "move your right arm down your left, down to your stomach and back out to the right of your body," Korra, again, does as she is told and now waits again.

"Like that?" She asks and Mako nods.

"Now, just move your left over to mirror your right and perform the exact same movement." Mako keenly watches as Korra performs the same movements over and over again. As he is watching he easily gets lost in his own thoughts and suddenly becomes easily distracted.

"So when do I get to actually redirect lightning?" Korra asks breaking Mako out of his daze.

"What?"

"Come on Mr. Hat Trick, shoot some lighting at me," Korra playfully says as she makes her hands into fists and lightly jumps on the tips of her feet.

"Excuse me? I am not shooting lightning at you do you know how dangerous that is?" Mako quickly responds as he walks over to the bowl of water not too far from him and splashes water onto his face.

"Oh come on Mako, I'm the Avatar I can deal with it," Korra says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Deal with what?" Bolin asks as he walks in on the two arguing.

"Korra wants me to shoot lightning at her, after I just taught her how to redirect it."

"Woah Korra, lightning isn't something you really want to mess with. Mako even showed me how to redirect it in case I ever get into a sticky situation where I need it, but you should never ask someone to direct it at you," Bolin replies as he gives Korra a very concerned look.

"Look, I'm the Avatar and…." She is quickly cut off by Mako interrupting her.

"You aren't even a fully realized Avatar, Korra! That's why it absolutely baffles me as to why you'd want me to direct lightning at you! There is no saying that you will successfully redirect it! One wrong move, one misstep and you're done for! You can't let it pass through your heart Korra. It's too dangerous," he yells in a tone that Korra knows all too well. It's time to let the conversation go and move on with practice before Mako gets too hot headed and refuses to. She knows never to ask something like that of him ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to update this as much as possible. Thank you for leaving a review if you do :)


	2. 30: Screaming

Chapter 2: #30: Screaming

* * *

Korra wakes in the middle of the night to a high pitched scream coming from outside the small Fire Nation village that she is staying in.

"Mako? Mako wake up." Korra tries her best to shake him awake, but all he does is stir, turn his back to her in his sleep, and stay fast asleep.

She gets up out of bed and walks over to Naga. The now twenty-three year old saddles Naga up and takes one last quick look at her sleeping boyfriend. The man she's loved since she was 17 has changed so much. His scared arm is a memory from a day that she will never forget. She puts her head onto Naga's shoulder and bites back a sob. Naga moves her head over to comfort her still young Avatar.

"Let's go Naga. We need to find out what that noise was before anything else happens." Korra leads Naga out into the night and slides her foot into the side of her saddle. She then swings her other leg up and over the saddle and sits on Naga. She flicks the reigns up and Naga begins to move.

She lets her walk at a steady pace for a while until she hears another scream piercing the night.

"Naga, GO!" She yells and flicks the reigns even harder this time. Naga easily listens and speeds into a steady run towards where the scream came from. She bolts into the forest next to the village, but they quickly find nothing.

As Korra begins to intently listen to the forest she hears a twig snap behind her. She dismounts Naga and turns to see what exactly made the noise.

"Korra?" She hears from the bush she is starring at and raises her eyebrow.

"Hello?" She says as it rustles and Mako appears from behind the bush. She takes lets out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing out here Korra?"

"I heard a noise and I just thought that I should…" she is cut off by another high pitched, terrified, scream. It is much louder now which means they are much closer.

"Shut up!" she hears another voice shout at whoever is screaming.

"We need to find out what that is before someone gets hurt." Mako pushes passed Korra further out into the forest when he hears one last piercing scream. Korra follows behind him as he pushes through the brush to find an older woman dragging a younger one out of the village, but that's not all. The woman she is dragging has lost her left leg and there is blood dragged all across the grass.

Mako is about to unleash his fire bending on the older woman, but before he can, Korra quickly stops him.

"Mako wait!"

"The Avatar," the young woman realizes wide eyed, "please help me!" she yells and the older one yanks on her shirt forcing her injured leg up and she lets out a sob before she goes quiet again.

"I told you to shut up! The Avatar won't help a fire bender like you!" She retorts and it's enough to make the young woman cry.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks and the older woman looks at her while the other turns away hiding her face from all of them.

"I am doing you a favor Avatar." A creepy smile pulls across the woman's features and that's when Korra sees it. The tattoo of a Combustion bender markers her fore head.

"But you are just as much a fire bender as this young girl is." The older woman maniacally laughs and lets the girl fall to the ground behind her. She sucks water out of a tree with her hands, turns in a complete circle and washes the fake tattoo from her forehead.

"We have to help her Korra," Mako whispers into her ear before Korra gets into a fighting stance.

"You don't have to do this." The woman once again laughs the same way and Korra takes one step back.

"You weren't there when the hundred year war was going on. Fire benders like her," she bites as she points to the young girl bleeding out on the ground, "destroyed my home in the North. They came and nearly ripped us apart!"

"But she didn't! So you have no reason to make her use her power on herself!" Mako shouts and the waterbender smiles at him. Teeth missing from her smile as she bends the blood back into the girl. She screams once again before trying to pass out.

When she moves her head back, Korra sees the newly administered tattoo that she has on her fore head. She is a Combustion bender. That's why her leg is gone. She blew it off with her bending.

"Look, I know there are still people who believe the fire nation is terrible because of the war. But the war is long over there is no need to worry about each other anymore! You shouldn't be trying to help her utilize her powers this way. She is a powerful bender. Why are you going to take her talent from her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve it!" The waterbender shouts, and kills off another tree to use the water for her bending. She turns the large amount of water into an ice dagger and throws it towards the Avatar. Mako runs out in front of Korra and takes the full force of the ice dagger to his previously injured arm. Blood begins to run down his arm as he covers the large wound with his hand.

That's when the woman notices his arm.

"You were hurt by them too. Weren't you? That scar, it has to be inflicted by a fire bender." He holds his head up as Korra helps him up to his feet.

"Actually I didn't get it from that," Mako says as he makes a flame spark in his hand. The woman retreats back a little bit, but doesn't completely back down.

"I got this by saving my friends lives. For taking down a spirit weapon. By protecting her." Mako doesn't falter, but Korra knows he is talking about her. It's been like this ever since that day. Ever since she was told that Mako was screaming her name to try to find her after the battle she's never exactly forgiven herself for not seeing it sooner. He loves her. In a way that she will maybe never understand, but right now he is protecting her. The Avatar.

"You're nothing but a sorry excuse for a fire bender." The woman says with a sly smile on her face. "You know nothing of the power of a true fire bender." The both watch for a second as the woman holds out her hand over the girl and she twists back in an unnatural motion and she lets out a blood curdling scream worse than the rest.

"Have you ever FORCED someone to bend, Avatar Korra?" Korra's blue eyes go wide as the old woman makes forces the girl to draw all of her energy towards her fore head. Her brown hair falls back away from her face, and her golden eyes go wide as the energy produces around the tattoo, quickly flows out and blows up a nearby tree.

"You have no right to force her into…"

"I have no right?!" The water bender says, interrupting Korra. "Her people destroyed my home! As well as your boyfriends people Avatar. If you knew which side you were on, you'd know that you should be with your own kind."

"My own kind?!" Korra screams as she throws an air punch at the woman, but she quickly dodges it. "I am a part of every nation! Not just yours!" She screams again letting another air punch flow and this time it hits the woman square in the chest. She falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Korra walks over to her to find that she is alive, but unconscious. She turns her head just in time to see Mako lifting the young fire bender into his arms.

"We need to get her to a doctor quickly." Korra nods in agreement and Mako puts the young girl onto Naga. She briefly stirs and wakes up for a few seconds.

"Don't worry we are going to take care of you," Korra says and the girl grabs onto her hand.

"N-n-n…" She tries to say, but Korra cannot make out what she is trying to say. She takes in a deep breath, "my name is Nila (N-ee-la.) She barely gets out before she goes unconscious once again.

About ten minutes later Mako and Korra drop her off at a physician's office. The man takes pity on the young girl and takes her in to access her injuries further. Mako and Korra are told they may come back in the morning to see her. They both nod and walk back towards Naga.

Once they are back to their temporary home they both quickly go back to bed.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Korra asks. Mako lays his hand on her back and rubs small circles into her lower back.

"She'll be ok. She's safe now." He moves closer to Korra and pulls her into his embrace as he slowly falls back to sleep, but all Korra can do is dream of the haunting screams that won't leave her mind.

* * *

**A/N**: This was more of a drabble where Mako and Korra were helping someone.  
That's just how this one came to me and I hope you guys like it as much as I do :) 


	3. 98: Wedding

Chapter 3 Theme #98: Wedding

* * *

She stands there in her long blue and white gown just starring at herself in the full length mirror as Asami helps her lace up the back of the dress. She's in her old room on Air Temple Island. Two years ago she was watching Varrick and Zhu Li get married in the exact same place she is about to be married. She sucks in a deep breath as Asami pulls just a little too tight on the ribbons.

"Ok, can't breathe." Korra says as she strains to speak from the air being pulled out of her lungs.

"Sorry," Asami says in a compassionate tone. When she's finished she subtly ties it the ribbon and pushes it into the dress. She puts her hands on Korra's shoulders and gives a slight squeeze. She then walks around to face Korra and her face brightens.

"Korra, you look absolutely beautiful!" Exclaims Asami and Korra averts her eyes from the mirror.

"Do I really have to wear this the entire night?" Asami simply smiles at her and walks around her to grab Korra's flowers. Korra turns her head slightly and her hair slightly falls over her shoulder. She's let it grow out the last few months exactly for the wedding, but she is wearing it up just like the night of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.

"Yes Korra, and you can't forget these." Asami picks up the bouquet of fire lilies, blue roses, and panda lilies; those last flowers were recommended by Katara. She hands them to Korra and she takes them into her shaky hands.

"But it's too tight in most places and part of me just doesn't want to do this." She finally says out loud and admits it, not only to Asami, but to herself as well.

"Why Korra? I thought you loved Mako." Korra sighs and puts her hands at her sides, hitting her bouquet against her right thigh. She puts her left two fingers on her betrothal necklace with a fire nation symbol etched into the blue like stone, as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I just, I just never thought I'd ever be worthy of a betrothal necklace. Or ever worthy enough to have someone like Mako love me the way that he does." Asami walks over to Korra and pulls her into a hug.

"Korra you are worthy of everything you have. You are the Avatar," Asami says as she pulls back and keeps her hands on Korra's shoulders, "Don't ever doubt again that you aren't worthy of someone like him. He loves you a lot, otherwise he wouldn't have given you that necklace. You mean so much to him Korra and I know he means a lot to you. Don't get caught up in the past, you aren't there anymore." Through every word Asami said Korra's smile grew and she hugged her friend.

"Thank you Asami." Asami gives her a tight squeeze and then steps back.

"Alright are you ready?" She asks and Korra nods.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Both of the girls smile as Korra's dad walks in.

"You look beautiful sweet heart," he proclaims and Korra smiles as she takes her dads arm and they walk out towards where the wedding is being held. They stop at the beginning of the aisle and Korra looks up at her father.

"I never thought I'd ever be doing this."

"But you are and I'm happy for you sweetie. Don't ever doubt yourself. You are beautiful inside and out," her father says to her and she takes in a deep breath as the music starts.

The doors open and she begins to walk down the aisle. She sees Mako standing at the end with Bolin as his best man. Asami is standing on the other side as her Maid of Honor.

Mako smiles as Korra makes her way towards him and suddenly Korra can't stop smiling. Once they reach the end of the aisle Tonraq gives her away and sits in the front with Senna. Mako grabs a hold of both of her hands and she looks down at his scarred hand holding onto hers.

"You ready?" He asks her with a smile on his face.

"I always will be." She smiles back at him as Varrick begins speaking. After the vows are said, Korra has her betrothal necklace and Mako has his ring Varrick ends the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mako pulls Korra into a passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. When they part, they again smile at one another and walk back down the aisle.

* * *

This one for some reason became harder and harder for me to write as time went on. Sorry for the late update :/ hoping to update again soon :)


	4. 60: Cry

Chapter 4: #60: Cry

This theme is very short. It's a concept I came up with a while ago and just finished writing today. It takes place the day of the take down with Amon, but before they see Katara in the Southern Water Tribe during the finale of Season 1.

* * *

She sits at the top of the roof on Air Temple Island. The only thing going through her head is that she isn't the Avatar anymore. Everything feels like it's crumbling through her fingers and she can do nothing to stop it.

As the tears slowly start to roll down her face she hears the small hatch leading to the roof open. Korra quickly wipes her face as clean as she can of her tears and looks over her shoulder to see Mako climbing out onto the roof. She scoffs and turns back looking out at the city skyline. She spots the place where her and Mako fought Amon today and she bites her lip to keep from crying.

"What do you want Mako?" Korra asks as she tries to keep her voice from shaking. Mako walks over and sits down next to her. She covers her face with her arm and rests her hand on the top of her head to keep herself from looking at him.

"I just came to ask if you're ok. Are you?" Mako asks and a few more tears slip down Korra's face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replies and closes her eyes as the tears keep sliding down her cheeks.

"You know Korra, it's ok to not be ok," he says and grabs onto Korra's arm. He doesn't move her arm away from her face until she allows him to do so. He lets out a small gasp as he sees the tear stains all down her cheeks. "Oh Korra."

"Ok, so maybe I'm not ok. But you wouldn't be either if you had gotten your bending taken from you!" She shouts at him and puts her hands on her face to try to muffle her sobs. Mako seems taken aback by her outburst, but he doesn't go back inside.

"Come here," he says and wraps his arms around Korra. He pulls her close to him so she can rest her head on his chest.

"I just don't know how to deal with this. My bending is gone. Everything except the one element that I always felt to stubborn to learn. Now that I have it, I don't want to ever take it for granted again." Mako hugs her tighter as the sobs rack through her body once more.

"You're incredible Korra. Even without your bending you're incredible. You don't need to be the Avatar to have a purpose in this world."

"You don't understand. Being the Avatar is everything to me. How would you feel if you weren't able to bend fire anymore?" Korra asks as she lifts her head to look him in the eyes.

"Well I…"

"Please don't lie to me."

"I would be crushed," he says and looks away from Korra.

"See I told you," she says as the tears slowly begin all over again.

"But being a fire bender does not define who I am. It is a part of me, but it is not who I am. The Avatar is not who you are. We all love you because you're Korra, not because you're the Avatar." She looks up at him in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"We all love you because you're Korra. On top of it, if you want to be the Avatar so badly we are all going to the Southern Water Tribe with you tomorrow and there is a chance that Katara could help you. Don't give up hope just yet. We believe in you Korra."

He gives her a small smile as she is still starring at him. She then returns the smile and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you Mako," she says as a few happy tears now slide down her cheeks.

"This isn't the end. Don't give up hope just yet."

* * *

Sorry for another short one .-. I will update as soon as possible :) I am in college now and I am not able to write as often as I'd like.


End file.
